Magnet
by AnneNox
Summary: Sin darte cuenta enamorarte del novio de uno de tus amigas sin darte cuenta pero ¿que pasa cuando el siente lo mismo hacia ti? puede que ese amor prohibido pueda sugir a los obstaculos Oneshot y posible conti "Re-subido" correcciones :3 Reviews pls XD


**Disclairmer: los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen, no los uso por fines de lucro si no fanaticada :3 **

**Hola!!! Hola! Bueno se que ya eh subido varios fic que no eh terminado jeje XD pero Bueno pronto lo hace no se preocupen ^^ bueno ahora les traigo un pequeño Oneshot de Vocaloid de esta peculiar pareja que es mi favorita jeje me inspire anoche en la misma canción de del nombre del fic y espero que les guste a espero sus comentarios ^^ bye!!**

**PD: este onseshot contiene lemon medio subido de tono U_U así q mentes sanas no lo lean que no me hago responsable cada quien lo lee bajo su propio riesgo, ya saben guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo matas es por adormilado XD**

* * *

**MAGNET**

En una tormentosa noche de Abril en un frecuentado y famoso Bar de Tokyo la mayoría de sus invitados e usuarios frecuentes reían, bailaban y tomaban todo lo que querían, pero en el lugar mas alejado de todo aquello había una hermosa mujer solitaria de rosados cabellos largos e lisos, hermosos ojos azules y una tersa y suave piel albina, con rasgos suaves y delicados que le hacían parecer frágil aun que no lo era, tenia la mirada cabizbaja jugando con la copa en su mano pensaba en lo complicado que se estaba volviendo su vida, todo por el simple hecho de darse cuenta que uno de sus grandes amigos ya no lo era…más y tras recibir una llamada…

- No vendrá…debí saberlo…-terminando lo poco que quedaba en su copa- Es hora de irme…-

Deja el dinero sobre la mesa colocándose el abrigo toma su sombrilla caminando hacia la salida del bar ya decepcionada por la larga espera sin resultando reprochándose el haber ido sin titubear, pero al abrir la puerta del Bar queda bastante sorprendida al ver aquella persona que esperaba ahí frente a ella con ciertos rastros de agua por la pesada lluvia que caía sin piedad ni compasión alguna para nadie, lo vio fijamente entre encanta y enojada.

-Luka, perdóname no pensé llegar tan tarde…- mirándola realmente afectado por hacerla esperar, pero pensando "¿siempre era así de hermosa cuando estaba enojada?"

-Ya es muy tarde, para pedir perdón…Me esperan…- desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos – Hablaremos otro día…-

-Pero…aun podemos hablar un poco…a el no creo que le moleste esperarte un poco…-tomando suavemente su barbilla para que lo mirara –Por favor solo un momento más-notando el leve rubor que aparecían en las mejillas de su acompañante.

-Solo tienes 20 minutos…-apartando la barbilla de su mano y volviendo sobre sus pasos al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vuelven justamente a la mesa que ella ocupada unos segundos antes notando aun el dinero sobre la mesa solo se sienta frente a el, era realmente un hombre Atractivo aun que su estilo o personalidad a veces demostraran lo contrario tenia un lacio y largo cabello morado recogido en una coleta dejando dos mechones caer hacia delante a gusto, unos misteriosos ojos azules y una piel tan tersa y blanca que hacia notar sus rasgos bien marcados aun más si era a la luz de la noche, ella no hubiera pensado eso hace un mes atrás pero todo se le había salido de las manos….

- Gackupo…no tengo toda la noche…te pido que vayas al grano…-un poco desesperada al ver su fija mirada en ella.

-Je, lo siento…esta bien iré al grano, No eh podido dejar de pensar en ti…aun cuando se que estoy solo paso de comprometerme formalmente…No puedo evitarlo desde aquel beso que nos dimos…-tomando suavemente su mano entre las suyas viendo la sorprendida mirada de la albina…

-Ah!...nosotros aclaramos esa situación…fue un simple accidente…no puedes decirme algo así…no puedes hacerle eso a Meiko…-sorprendida del fuerte martilleo de su corazón ante aquellas palabras "¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera feliz eso, Acosta de la felicidad de una de sus grandes amigas?...

-Lo se, pero no eh podido evitar pensar esto cada día que pasa y se hace aun más inevitable cuando te veo…- apretando más su mano con la suya.

-Yo…Eso no…solo olvídalo…no debe ser...olvídalo por favor…-apartando su mano de la suya colocándose de pie – Solo fue…fue…un beso…bórralo de tu memoria…y finalizaron los 20 minutos…Adiós…-

Saliendo a toda prisa de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás la cara de tristeza y dolor que tenia Gackupo, Solo corre y corre sin importarle la lluvia que arruinaba el bonito vestido que cargaba esa noche, se lo había puesto solo para él, pero no lo admitía solo se reprochaba la felicidad y agitación de su pecho al saber que compartían el mismo sentimiento pero no podía permitirlo no ahora.

Llegando finalmente a su auto entra en el apoyándose en el volante con la cara oculta en sus brazos cerrando fuertemente sus ojos aun sus palabras retumbaban su cabeza una y otra ves como una melodía repetitiva a cada instante, pero en lo más hondo aun que fuera feliz de que su persona especial pensara en ella de la misma manera que ella en el, Se sentía como la peor traicionera amiga que podía imaginarse, aun recordaba las palabras exacta de una semana atrás de Meiko al llegar de compras.

**------Flashback-------**

-Gracias por acompañarme esta tarde Luka- sentándose en el sofá de su casa un poco cansada.

-Fue divertido, además ya tenía que renovar un poco el armario – señalando la pequeña pila de bolsas atrás de ella

-Jajajaja, tienes mucha razón, pero cierto fue una tarde divertida – sirviéndose un trago.

-Meiko, apenas llegamos y ya vas tomar…eres incorregible – riendo un poco.

-Je, siempre me ayuda…a pensar…-un poco decaída de repente tomando un poco de su vaso.

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Bueno no es eso exactamente…-suspira cansinamente- Es Gackupo…desde hace unas semanas esta extraño…-jugando con uno de sus dedos alrededor de la orilla del vaso.

Sorprendiéndose un poco teniendo una ligera idea – Así ¿Qué le notas de extraño?- mirándola con curiosidad.

-Esta distante, distraído y hasta algo frío conmigo...¿sabes si tienes alguna otra persona? O ¿te ha comentado algo?...-

Bastante afectada por aquella confesión "¿no puede ser que solo por ese accidente verdad?" sintiéndose cómo una mentirosa al decirle que "no". Observando la decepción aquella respuesta solo cambian de tema por un largo rato hasta el ocaso del día…

-Pero hablando enserio…si el llegase a dejarme por cualquiera…no se que haría…Deje a Kaito…por el… -con cierta nostalgia- Solo espero estar alucinando por los nervios…pero de verdad no lo soportaría- sonriendo con tristeza.

-De seguro que es eso, no te preocupes….Todo estará bien…-"¿acaso era eso cierto? O ¿era una mentira que quería creer a toda cosa?".

**-----Fin del Flashback-----**

Dándole varios golpes al volante con rabia e impotencia ¿Cómo iba hacer ahora con aquella confesión y sus propios sentimientos? Definitivamente no era su día de suerte y más su mente jugando con sus emociones al recordarle todas aquellas palabras, ver a Meiko en aquel estado no le gustaba para nada y menos si era propiciado por su culpa.

Ahora era literalmente "la otra" la ironía hizo eco en su risa desganada lo que muchas otras veces había cantado ahora se hacia realidad en ese momento se le hacía más que nada cierto el dicho de "La Lengua es el castigo del cuerpo" en ese momento era su realidad.

Se preguntaba una y otra ves el porque de aquella tan ridícula situación, tan segura que estaba desde un principio haberse enamorado de Kaito pero no era ¿acaso era su destino recoger las migas que dejaba Meiko?.

Sabia que era egoísta pensar de esa manera pero si solo un poco antes de eso se hubiera dado cuenta de que en el fondo se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia Gackupo todo seria diferente no lastimaría a dos personas importantes para ella a la ves, pensando una y otra ves porque no se había dado cuenta antes si no hasta ese punto, la amistad hacia aquella pelirroja un poco loca era importante para ella y más aquella relación tan bonita que logro conseguir con el bien llamado rompecorazones del grupo Kaito.

Todo aquello se veía venir abajo solo por una única realidad que volcaba su mundo Kamui Gackupo el único que se atrevía a desquebrajar su mundo en un segundo luego de con mucho esfuerzo pudo armarlo. Después de aquel sufrimiento tan grande ante la perdida de la primera persona que había amado, harta de atormentarse a cada segundo observa la hora de su móvil suspira para darse ánimos marca el numero de la persona que esperaba por ella esa noche…

-¿Bueno? Luka ¿paso algo? Es algo tarde- se escucha una voz preocupada ya era muy familiar para ella.

-No, yo estoy bien…Eh Kaito siento esto…pero debemos cancelar la cita de esta noche…esta lloviendo y hay mucho trafico nunca llegare ahí no al menos hoy…¿podría ser para mañana?-fingiendo con toda la naturalidad que se le daba en esos momentos que estaba bien ¿sería eso posible?.

- Si, eso note desde hace rato…Esta bien, mañana a la misma hora y lugar que ya habíamos acordado- notablemente decepcionado.

-Claro, discúlpame de verdad te veo mañana que descanses…-colgando antes de que pudiera decir algo más- es mejor así por hoy-

Encendiendo su auto con la mente en blanco en ese instante solo pensaba en cambiarse la ropa empapada y meterse en su cama a dormir y olvidarse del mundo entero, llegando finalmente a su departamento que para su fortuna quedaba en el último piso de un gran edificio ahí no podía escuchar nada que la molestara o perturbara eso le gustaba mucho, aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento sube a su hogar ya un poco más tranquila al entrar quita sus zapatos completamente mojados dejándolos en un lugar que no ensuciaran el piso.

Tira su bolsa y abrigo sobre una silla tomando una toalla seca y mullida seca varias veces su cabello y apunto de quitarse el vestido escucha el timbre sonar, con algo de curiosidad de quien podría ser no esperaba a nadie ni tenia deseos de hablar con nadie más que su almohada por esa noche, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar por una noche.

Ya resignada a que su tan esperado plan fuera roto deja la toalla en el respaldo de la silla abre la puerta, a punto de pedirle a quien fuera que la dejara sola queda shockeada al ver aquella persona en el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- articula después de 4 minutos.

-No aceptare esa respuesta- con sus profundos ojos zafiros en ella, entra sin esperar una invitación.

-¡Esper!….- dice tratando de salir del asombro.

Siendo callada por sus calidos labios presionando suavemente los suyos algo sorprendida ante esto cae en la dulce sensación de sus labios moviéndose al compás del otro seguido por unos brazos fuertes y calidos rodeándola e estrechándola contra si solo se escucha el suave golpe de la puerta al cerrarse tras ellos mientras el beso se volvía cada ves mas profundo tanto así hasta el punto de dejarlos casi sin aire, obligándose a separarse mirándose fijamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos y las sonrosadas mejillas de la pelirosa.

-Solamente dime que no sientes nada por mí y te dejare en paz- acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole con calidez.

-Yo….yo…no puedo decirte eso… y menos podemos hacer esto...-desviando la mirada-vete por favor- sin querer mirarlo ¿Por qué le dolía tanto a su corazón pedirle aquello?

-No me iré…. No debemos…pero si podemos…ya no hay que seguir así… -dejando la mano sobre su mejilla ¿acaso no podía entender sus sentimientos ¡la amaba! Más que a nadie no le importaba nada ¿era mucho pedir que lo comprendiera?

-Por favor no…no más Gackupo…- apartando suavemente su mano se sienta en un sillón, notando que él la seguía ¿realmente quería que la dejara sola? No lo sabía pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

-No me pidas algo que ambos no queremos realmente- sentándose a su lado, dolido de que no entendiera su necesidad de estar a su lado.

-Aun así…no quisiera decirlo…pero…lo que sentimos...es un error…los dos tenemos ya a otras personas en nuestras vidas…y son nuestros amigos…no podemos caer tan bajo…- ¿Por qué tenía que pasar así amar a alguien quien le es prohibido?

- Cuando se ama, nunca es un error…. Y no somos los primeros que pasan por algo así…en cierta forma…es algo normal…-mirándola fijamente-por favor pídeme cualquier cosa menos que te deje- su corazón oprimía su pecho al ver el tan triste semblante de la hermosa mujer frente a él.

-Pero….-No quería ilusionarse ya era demasiado doloroso como estaba ahora ¿para qué ser mas masoquista?

-Shhh…por ahora no pensemos en nada más…solo en nosotros…-Anhelando quitar esa triste expresión de sus ojos.

Queriendo negarse ante esa tentadora oferta vuelve a sentir como sus labios aprisionan los suyos esta vez con más urgencia que anteriormente logrando que pierda la noción del tiempo y espacio ya harta de negarse a la felicidad se abandona a sus dulces besos la dulce tortura que tanto quería. Abrazándole con algo de fuerza subiendo sus manos hasta su cabello quitando su coleta enredando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello y dándose cuenta que en su interior ardía un gran calor sofocante que ni siquiera sus intensos besos podían a pagar.

Sofocados ambos separan sus labios, mirándose a los ojos observando aquel brillo de deseo escondido que les embargaban todo aquello era una locura pero ¿Qué importaba ya? No podían ocultar mas aquel amor que brotaba entre ambos de forma tan espontánea cada vez que se veía o tocaban.

Sin necesidad de palabras entendiendo la necesidad del otro de sentirse aun más afondo la toma entre sus brazos cargándola suavemente hasta la habitación de la hermosa mujer en sus brazos que amaba con locura en ese preciso momento depositándola con suavidad en la cama se coloca sobre ella son cierta sonrisa seductora acariciando desde sus labios hasta el escote del vestido negro que llevaba, logrando arrancarle un suspiro a sus labios.

Vuelve a besarla con intensidad bajando la cremallera de su vestido lo desliza con cuidado y sin mucho esfuerzo se deshace de el dejándolo aun lado contemplando fascinado aquel cuerpo perfecto y delicado que temblaba suavemente bajo sus manos "¿Un Ángel? ¿Siempre era así de perfecta?" con su fragilidad y belleza sonriendo con calidez ante el notorio sonrojo de la albina al notar su fija mirada en su cuerpo haciéndola sentir como una pintura en un museo.

Con movimientos ligeramente torpes ante sus nervios quita la suave camisa de seda negra que el portaba dejando ver claramente su bien formado torso y pecho cada músculo bien formado y acentuado dejándola encantada acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos suavemente cada centímetro de su piel sonriendo al escuchar como esta simple caricia lograba robarle un suspiro eso le hacia feliz ser capas de hacer que suspirara por ella. Sonriente aun que bastante avergonzada le jala hacia ella besándolo profundamente con cierto toque dulce e embriagador baja sus manos hasta su pantalón desabrochándoselo pero siéndole un mas fácil al notar la ayuda de él le ofrecía a esta simple tarea ruborizándola aun más pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más a pesar de su vergüenza o pena la calidez de estar así, solo con él era incomparable con cualquier otra cosa.

Ya ambos casi completamente desnudos acariciándose con suavidad erizándose la piel a cada roce de sus dedos a la fricción de sus pieles contra la otra en un encantador juego de sensaciones, pero logrando a cada paso aquel calor aumentara cada segundo aun más, decidiendo dejar los juegos.

Baja besando con dulzura e intensidad su cuello deshaciéndose de su sostén y acariciando su pecho disfrutando del sabor de su piel, suavidad y olor, con delicadeza desciende besando y mordiendo su pecho mientras acariciaba sus muslos robándole un gemido mientras baja poco a poco sobre su cuerpo logrando que se estremeciera robándole gemidos más constantes, llegando finalmente hasta su vientre quitando aquella ultima prenda que le separaba de donde se concentraba todo ese calor que se iba acumulando.

Disfrutando de sus caricias mirándole aun con aquel notorio rubor en sus mejillas notándosele los ojos algo llorosos de todas aquellas sensaciones encontradas más lo conmovida que se sentía por su dulzura e delicadeza sintiendo como secaba sus lagrimas con sus labios susurrándole un -te amo- con la voz ronca por le deseo al igual que el profundo mar oscuro que ahora eran sus ojos.

Besando suavemente sus labios baja de nuevo hasta aquella parte abriendo suavemente sus piernas e inclinándose un poco más para lamerla con intensidad extasiado por el dulce sabor a miel que le ofrecía más la dulce fragancia a cerezos que desprendía su piel robándole gemidos más fuertes mientas se aferraba a las sabanas sobre la gran oleada de placer que aquello le ofrecía escapándosele algunas lagrimas.

Logrando que sonriera con calidez y satisfacción a la vez de saberse capaz de llevarla la locura era una delicia ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto no a dejarla ir de su lado, subiendo hasta sus labios vuelve a secar sus lagrimas besándola con intensidad robándole jadeantes suspiros que ahogaba en su boca abrazándola con fuerza acaricia su suave cabello.

Extasiada de sus caricias sonríe con timidez mordiendo su labios inferior con cierto toque juguetón aun algo avergonzada se coloca sobre el, deseaba hacerlo disfrutar tanto como el lo había hecho con ella aun que admitía que era muy vergonzoso pero quería hacerlo sentirlo aun más cerca escucharlo suspirar de nuevo quería todo eso y aun más.

Se sentía feliz de olvidar todo el mundo con él era tan sencillo hacerlo, en ese momento existían solo ellos dos y una sofocante pero embriagadora atmósfera los envolvía sin dejarlos escapar de tan dulce tortura, Bajando un poco muerde el lóbulo de su oreja susurrando un –Yo también te amo….- siendo respondido por un profundo suspiro de su parte.

Baja aun más entre besos y caricias de su pecho a su torso mordiéndole con suavidad e acariciando su pierna hasta llegar a su boxer quien aun que dudándolo por un segundo se deshace de el acariciando su parte viril con su mano tanteándola logrando oír un gemido ronco sonriendo con satisfacción sintiendo como temblaba ligeramente por sus caricias sintiéndose ligeramente pervertida al ver la dureza de aquella parte llegaba a sentir aun que cándida sube de nuevo hasta sus labios los cuales son atrapados con algo de fiereza ligeramente sorprendida por el fervor de sus besos descargados en ella.

Abrazándolo fuertemente temblando por las cosquillas al sentir el suave cabello de él caer sobre su cuerpo enredado sus dedos en su cabello ahogando mayor cantidad de gemidos en aquellos labios que tanto la perdían.

Volviendo a estar debajo de el sin importarle aquel hecho se entrega totalmente a la sensación de sentirse a cada punto más y más cerca el uno del otro al separar sus labios en busca de oxigeno se miran con ese brillo especial en sus ojos aun más pronunciado e intenso –No aguanto más Luka, seré suave – ronronea entre susurros.

Atrapando sus labios con aquel fervor mientras entra suavemente en ella estrechándola contra si comenzando a dar suaves embestidas entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos aferrándose el uno al otros sus manos mientras se pierden en un embriagante vaivén como las olas del mar cada vez más intenso.

Acoplándose perfectamente el uno al otro hasta llegar a la sincronía perfecta alcanzando juntos aquel tan dichoso clímax en el cual se siente como un solo ser permaneciendo abrazados y con sus manos entrelazadas por un largo momento más recuperando sus alientos jadeando pero con una gran calidez e felicidad enorme palpitante en su pecho.

Separándose lenta e suavemente se tumban sobre la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas de seda de un color perla, la toma suavemente entre sus brazos recostándola en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos oliendo el fresco aroma de su cabello.

-Todo esto fue una locura- dice cerrando sus ojos ¿podría ser alguien más feliz que ella en ese instante? Lo dudaba.

-Lo se pero fue una hermosa locura…ahora descansemos…-susurra arrullándola en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa y calidez.

-No puedo Gacku…pecamos…al entregarnos de esta manera…mañana volvemos a la misma rutina de siempre pero…ya nada será igual…-mirándolo con preocupación, al amanecer temía que todo aquel hermoso paraíso se fuera a romper y aparentar que jamás había ocurrido ¿podría pasar algo así de cruel? No lo sabía pero no quería averiguarlo y sin evitarlo las lágrimas evocan de nuevo y corren pos sus rosadas mejillas.

-Tienes razón, no será igual será mucho mejor…por que ahora estamos juntos…y luego de todo esto….no te dejare escapar nunca…-finaliza con aquella mirada llena de determinación besando sus mejillas secando aquellas lagrimas, el también tenía miedo pero no podía permitirse ser afectado por ello.

-Ah!...¿no te importa lo que digan Meiko o Kaito?...son nuestras parejas…las hemos traicionado- susurra con tristeza al ver la verdad de sus palabras la realidad de ellas le rompía el corazón sin piedad.

- No importa lo que pase o piensen, no te dejare escapar…tu eres mi felicidad…mi único y verdadero amor…lo demás carece de sentido…mientras estemos juntos - sonriéndole con calidez.

-Gacku- sonriendo sorprendida e conmovida le abraza aun más fuerte-tu también eres mi único y verdadero amor… ¿pero qué haremos a partir de ahora?- le mira escapándosele más lagrimas le aterraba la respuesta de aquella pregunta ¿quería o no saberla?.

-Primero le diremos la verdad…será duro pero es la única forma…al final estoy seguro que lo entenderán- besándola suavemente- siempre esteremos juntos no abra nada que nos pueda separar- sonriéndole con calidez, deseaba confiar en sus propias palabras aun que sintiera ansiedad, el estar con ella era más que suficiente para afrontar lo que sea.

-Me aterra lo que pasara cuando lo sepan….lo que pensaran de nosotros…temo que piensen que siempre los hemos engañado- cerrando sus ojos para evitar llorar más aferrándose un poco más a él.

-Nada pasara aun que piensen todo eso…Tú y yo sabemos que no es así…y es lo importante pero más que nada permanecer el uno al lado del otro sin dudar de estos sentimientos…juntos...-sellando su palabra con un suave e profundo beso a la cual la albina contesta-Para siempre…pase lo que pase…-sonriendo con calidez aun más segura de sus sentimientos ¿ya que importaba? Era su felicidad estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella.

Ambos prometen esa hermosa noche de tormenta enfrentar todo un camino de adversidades e obstáculos pero juntos por su amor del cual la oscura noche y la fuerte lluvia fueron testigos, aguardando así dos corazones que laten cada segundo de su vida por el otro hasta el fin de sus días....

"_Bien dice el dicho que cuando se ama de verdad todos los obstáculos del camino se vencen solo si hay amor verdadero e confianza incluso ala distancia puede sobrevivir años…y no se los digo por sonar poeta solo que fui testigo de eso mismo…"_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Eh les gusto ^^ si es así espero sus comentarios e criticas constructivas y si lo desean tal ves pueda considerar convertirlo en un fic mas largo pero todo eso depende de ustedes, ah por cierto el lemon es primera vez que lo hago XD jeje haber si les gusta! Bueno me despido! Bye!!!**

**Pd: Es mi primer Oneshot así que no sean exigentes XD **

**Atte: AnneNox**


End file.
